


Playing Sheppard's Game

by whiteraven1606



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Verbal Humiliation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Kink, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in answer to a prompt. I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but I came close. Everything is consensual within the fic. Prompt was: "Pairings and Kinks I like: McShep (!!!) and D/s, whipping, consentual humiliation, roleplay, John or Rodney as FtM or MtF, S&M (I prefer Dom!Rodney for all this, or Dom!Ronon), Pairings, Kinks and Other Things I don't like: anything not McShep or Shep/Ronon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Call It Chess

Ronon plucked McKay’s fork off of his tray.

“Hey! Give that back, Conan.”

Ronon stared at McKay until he quit trying to reach the stolen fork. “Teyla said Sheppard was unsettled when they sparred.”

Stretching as far as he could McKay grabbed the very end of his fork and tried to pull it out of Ronon’s hand. “What’s your point?”

Relinquishing the fork, Ronon pulled McKay’s plate away as McKay fell back from the sudden lack of resistance on the fork. “She said Sheppard usually plays chess with you and then he is better.” Ronon held McKay’s plate a little higher. “You don’t get this back until you say you will play with Sheppard.”

Sputtering, McKay reached for his plate, which was pulled further away. “Quit being a six year-old and give me back my food.”

“No.”

McKay crossed his arms. “For you information the Colonel and I played chess just last night.”

“He isn’t holding himself carefully today so you didn’t.”

Blinking, McKay uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. “What are you talking about?”

Ronon shrugged with one shoulder. “When you play he is careful of his movements the next day.”

Pushing himself to his feet, McKay hurried away from the table, his food forgotten.

Teyla slid smoothly into McKay’s seat. “That was uncalled for.”

Sitting McKay’s plate down, Ronon started to sort through the food. After handing Teyla the dessert, Ronon leaned back. “Sheppard said to.”

Shaking her head, Teyla picked up the discarded fork. “Of course he did.”

****

McKay cornered Sheppard in a transporter. “Ronon stole my food and it’s your fault.”

“Okay. How is it my fault?”

Crowding closer, McKay glared. “You told him we play chess.”

Sheppard raised his eyebrows. “Well, yes, Rodney. Since we do play chess, I have mentioned that to him. Probably Teyla too.”

“Ugh.” McKay threw up his hands. “He thinks chess is something totally different than chess. You are in so much trouble.”

“Whatever you say, Rodney.” Sheppard slipped around McKay.

Huffing, McKay let the door close before he touched the spot on the map for the mess hall. He had food to steal back before it all got eaten.

****

When Sheppard’s door opened Ronon hadn’t been expecting Sheppard to be only half-dressed.

“Hey, Ronon. Come in.”

Slipping in quietly, Ronon glanced around the room and saw no sign of McKay. “Where’s McKay?”

“He’s on his way. He swore he left the labs about three minutes ago.”

Nodding, Ronon leaned against Sheppard’s desk. “Why include me?”

Sheppard glanced up from undoing his boots. “I want to.” Going back to working on his laces, Sheppard continued, “I let Rodney do things to me I wouldn’t allow from other people. I want someone to see that.”

Ronon pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down. “Then I’ll watch.”

Frowning at his bare feet, Sheppard shook his head. “It won’t be just watching.” Looking up, Sheppard caught Ronon’s eyes. “If you really want to leave you can.”

“I’ll stay.” Ronon watched as Sheppard’s shoulders relaxed.

****

Ronon could see McKay almost panic as he stepped in the room. With a small smile, Ronon watched as McKay looked at Sheppard kneeling naked except for his dogtags before staring at Ronon sitting fully clothed in a nearby chair.

It was subtle, but Ronon saw a change in McKay’s stance just before he stomped over to Sheppard and gripped his chin hard.

“You little slut. You’ll take off your clothes for anyone, won’t you?” McKay pulled up on Sheppard’s chin, which got him to stand. Walking around Sheppard slowly, McKay kept right on talking. “Need to be fucked, slut?” Trailing on finger across the tops of Sheppard’s buttocks McKay came to a stop at Sheppard’s side. “You can answer.”

Sheppard never moved his eyes as he said, “I need you.”

McKay buried his fingers in Sheppard’s hair and pulled his head back sharply. “You’d take it from anyone who’d have you. I could bend you over the corner of the desk and let Ronon fuck you and you’d just beg for more.”

Ronon could see the blush spread across Sheppard’s face and reached out to brush his fingers across the ribs of Sheppard’s nearer side. Gasping, Sheppard arched further into McKay’s hold.

“Slut. You should be punished.”

The shiver that crossed Sheppard’s skin made Ronon want to stroke him. McKay pulled Sheppard closer to Ronon by his hair and pushed him to his knees between Ronon’s legs.

“Suck him. Show us what a little cocksucker you are.”

Spreading his legs wider, Ronon then held still as Sheppard pulled Ronon’s hardening shaft from his pants. With a glance up at McKay standing over him, Sheppard took Ronon into his mouth. Resting one hand on the soft hair, Ronon let his eyes fall half-closed at the feel of Sheppard’s mouth on him.

“Look at you, little slut. Sucking him and all you get is a tiny sigh.” McKay pulled Sheppard away roughly and gestured to Ronon to lean against the edge of the desk. “You’ll do better once you’ve been punished, my little cocktease.”

Ronon took Sheppard into his arms and let McKay push one arm up to rest mostly on Sheppard’s neck. The other arm, Ronon brought around to Sheppard’s front to cradle dick and balls in his hand. He watched over Sheppard’s shoulder as McKay picked up a single tailed whip. The handle was thick and the rest was smooth braided leather, clear down to the tip.

Pulling Sheppard’s mouth into his own shoulder, Ronon watched intently as McKay rubbed the curled whip across the tender skin of Sheppard’s ass. The whip then traveled up across Sheppard’s back to his shoulder to brush across Ronon’s forearm before coming around to Sheppard’s face.

“Kiss it.”

Ronon almost smiled as the tip of Sheppard’s visible ear went red. Releasing the man's head long enough for the whip to be pressed to Sheppard’s lips, Ronon then let Sheppard bury his face back against his shoulder. McKay stepped back and seemed to be gauging his distance.

“Hold him still.”

Ronon nodded and tightened his hold. Sheppard’s head rested heavier on Ronon’s shoulder until the whip landed on his back. Arching, Sheppard gasped, nearly covering the noise of the whip being pulled back by McKay.

Sliding his hand up Sheppard’s shaft, Ronon thumbed the head of his cock as McKay let the whip hit once more. Groaning, Sheppard slumped against Ronon as more falls landed. Ronon watched down Sheppard’s back as the welts appeared side by side.

After several welts were showing an angry red across Sheppard's skin, McKay sat the whip down and stepped closer to the others. Leaning in he pressed his hands against Sheppard’s back, getting a muffled hiss in response.

“Still need fucked, little slut?”

Sheppard rolled his head on Ronon’s shoulder. “Yes.”

McKay drew a finger down across one welt, causing Sheppard to twist. “You couldn’t satisfy him with your mouth, what makes you think your hole is any better? Look at him, he’s not even hard. That’s how pathetic you are, cocksucker. You couldn’t even get him hard enough to stay erect." Taking one buttock into his hand, McKay squeezed hard. "It'd take fucking you over and over for you to satisfy him. You want that don't you, slut?" Mouthing the side of Sheppard's neck, McKay glanced up at Ronon before pulling back and taking Sheppard by the hair again. "Let him see how much you want a cock up your ass."

Ronon stared into Sheppard's eyes, watching how the man's need mixed with his humiliation at McKay's words. "We should both have him. Use him."

Sheppard went still until McKay tugged a little on his hair.

"Your hole should be used. Fucked raw until you can't stand more."

A shiver ran through Sheppard. "Please."

McKay shoved him down onto his knees again. "Prove you deserve to be used. Get him hard."

Looking up at Ronon, Sheppard slipped his mouth around the half-hard dick. Ronon pushed his hands into Sheppard's hair and smoothly thrust deeper into Sheppard's mouth.

"Yes, like that. Prove yourself, little cocksucker." McKay skimmed his hand down Sheppard's side, just barely brushing the welts adorning his back.

Groaning, Sheppard sucked harder. Ronon slid into and out of Sheppard's mouth for several strokes, until he pulled away completely, his shaft standing out from his stomach.

"Better. Get on the bed, slut." McKay watched Sheppard settle on the edge of the bed, his face in the covers, his arms stretched above his head. The position stretched the marks across his back. With his face buried in the covers, Sheppard spread his legs. McKay trailed his fingers across Sheppard's unmarked ass. "Always so eager. You're addicted to this, aren't you?"

Watching as McKay slicked his fingers, Ronon laid a hand on Sheppard's side. McKay slid his finger into Sheppard, twisting it before adding another finger. The bed covers muffled the sounds Sheppard made. Slipping his hand up across Sheppard's ribs, Ronon skimmed across the lightest welt.

"You okay, Ronon?"

Startled by the use of his actual name, Ronon jerked his head up to see McKay watching him intently even as he shoved his fingers into Sheppard. Ronon nodded and caressed the welt. "These will not scar."

McKay's fingers faltered for a moment. "No. I don't want to scar him."

"Will you hit him more?" Playing with Sheppard's hair, Ronon watched McKay. "He needs it."

McKay reached out and picked up the discarded whip and laid it across the small of Sheppard's back. "I'll mark more skin." Pulling his fingers out, McKay leaned over and blew air down Sheppard's crack and across his scrotum. Moving away, McKay cleaned his hand off before beginning to look for something.

Sheppard gasped as the air hit him and Ronon could feel the tightness in the muscles under his hand as Sheppard fought to stay still. McKay came back and laid a multiple-tail flogger across Sheppard's ass. Fondling the tails, Ronon found them to be soft leather strips.

Pulling the tails from Ronon's hold, McKay took them into one hand and with a flick of his wrist flipped the tails, laying them over to land across Sheppard's left buttock.

"Shit." Sheppard wiggled and spread his legs wider.

"Quiet, slut." McKay landed another soft blow to the same cheek.

It was then Ronon realized that, unlike the single tailed whip, the many tails weren't leaving welts behind. Stretching his arm up the bed, Ronon pried Sheppard's hand from the covers and brought it to his shaft. "Stroke."

Breathe hitching, Sheppard did as he was told. McKay brought the tails around in another arc and hit the outside of Sheppard's right thigh, whose fingers tightened on Ronon's cock. McKay undid the buttons of his pants and slicked his erection once it was freed. Then another slow arc and the tails landed with little plops against Sheppard's balls.

"Uh. Oh, please. Please." Sheppard's hand sped up and Ronon watched as McKay slammed into Sheppard.

Thrusting brutally, McKay let the flogger drop to the bed so that he could grip Sheppard's hips. Taking the flogger, Ronon fingered the tails for a moment before wrapping the tails and his hand around Sheppard's cock.

"You should see yourself, slut. Writhing on my dick. " McKay slowed his movements to deep, steady strokes. "Naked whore, hard from the flogger wrapped around you."

Sheppard pushed himself up and back with his free hand. Turning his head he looked at Ronon. "Need it."

Ronon pulled the flogger away and straightened out the tails before brushing them across the welts on Sheppard's back. The noise from below him made Ronon swirl the tails. McKay, still slowly thrusting, gently took the flogger and made another arc to land on the small of Sheppard's back with quiet plopping noises. With a sharp cry, Sheppard began shoving back harder against McKay.

McKay pulled out abruptly, leaving Sheppard rocking, as he landed another blow to Sheppard's ass. Ronon stepped forward when McKay motioned and slicked himself with the lube handed to him. Watching as McKay kicked Sheppard's feet further apart and spread more lube on his exposed hole, Ronon stroked himself idly.

McKay stepped close to Ronon and spoke quietly in his ear. "Slow on the first thrust. He usually relaxes about halfway and you'll sink in very fast when he does."

Ronon nodded his understanding and lined himself up.

"Little slut, taking it from anyone that will fuck you." Tracing a fingertip across Sheppard's ear, McKay watched.

Ronon could feel it as Sheppard shuddered and relaxed more against the bed. Pressing forward it was just as McKay had told him. When he was as deep as he could get, he held still watching McKay pull Sheppard's head back and up to make him kiss the flogger's handle. Picking up the whip, Ronon quickly looped it loosely around Sheppard's neck.

McKay looked at him and Ronon gave him a small smile as he began to move. Small movements, concentrating on hitting the spot inside that caused Sheppard to make more noise.

Touching the single tail of the whip to Sheppard's open mouth, McKay watched Ronon fuck. "Loose, isn't he? Little slut is only good for fucking."

Deepening his strokes, Ronon took McKay's hand from Sheppard's hair and pressed it into the middle of Sheppard's back.

"Uh." Sheppard spasmed beneath them as their joined hands dug into the welts.

Ronon rode the frantic thrusting as Sheppard came. Once he lay limply, Ronon pulled out. "Your turn."

McKay slid back in and began fucking Sheppard hard. Little grunts of effort filled the air. Sheppard laid limp beneath McKay, letting the thrusts move him a little more up the bed with each one. Leaving the whip coiled around Sheppard's neck, Ronon laid the handle between Sheppard's shoulder blades on his spine.

Taking the flogger Ronon landed one swift blow across the whip's handle. Sheppard spasmed, moaning. Burying himself deep, McKay came. Shaking as he moved to sit down, McKay drew a sharp breath.

"Finish if you want."

Sinking back into Sheppard's pliant heat, Ronon wrapped one hand around Sheppard's limp cock. Stroking in a quick rhythm, Ronon felt more than heard Sheppard's weak protest as the hand on his cock sped up. Ronon wrung another climax from Sheppard before letting himself go.

****

Ronon edged away from the other two and started to rise.

"Get back here." McKay's voice was hoarse from the quiet, but forceful whisper he was trying to use.

Stilling, Ronon turned partway to look at McKay. "Why?"

Huffing, McKay tugged on Ronon's nearer arm. "He wanted you involved. You can't just leave."

Blinking, Ronon allowed McKay to pull him back down against Sheppard who was still staring blankly at the ceiling. "I will leave if he wants it."

"Fine, fine. In the mean time, tell me why you went limp."

Looking down at Sheppard laying on his back, not yet feeling the pain, Ronon shrugged. "You were hitting the middle of his back."

"Oh." McKay drew Ronon's arm across Sheppard's chest. "When he's back enough he can understand, I'm going to be praising him. Until then, take off your boots."

Ronon glanced down at McKay's socked feet and wondered how he'd missed McKay undressing even that much. Willing, this time, to take the man's order, Ronon sat up enough to reach his boots. He wondered if they were still going to call it chess.


	2. Sheppard's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of Some Call It Chess with more smut.

He was sore, but that didn't matter as his loose limbs stretched. Opening his eyes, John turned his head to find McKay flopped on his stomach, drooling. Smirking, John started to poke him when he realized that the faint noises he'd taken for McKay breathing, weren't coming from McKay.

Ronon lay on his side, his breathing even. John could feel himself hardening at the sight of Ronon's naked chest, the sheet twisted around his hips. John lay back and remembered how they'd played the night before.

Looking down at his erection, John decided that no matter what happened he'd be with them again. Rolling over roused Ronon and John found himself pinned to the bed, Ronon's wide eyes staring down at him.

"Morning."

Ronon grunted and pressed a thumb into a bite mark on John's shoulder.

Sucking in a breath, John let his eyelids fall towards being closed. "More."

There was a rumble above him and Ronon's weight vanished. John opened his eyes to see Ronon's ass disappear as the bathroom door slid closed.

"That went well."

John snorted and pulled McKay on top of him. "He didn't run screaming."

"Well, it wasn't screaming, but he did try to leave. I changed his mind."

"Threatened him."

"Ordered, threatened, it's all the same."

With a short laugh, John shoved McKay's mouth down on the bite mark John's shoulder. "I liked last night. You did well with the verbal stuff."

McKay grunted as he sucked on the skin surrounding the bite mark. He pinched John's nipple and the man pulled him into a tight embrace, one hand keeping McKay's head against his shoulder.

"I want more. Him. You." John huffed. "Things. I need...oh, shit."

McKay got a hand into John's hair and pulled his head back. Then Ronon was there, his face inches from John's.

"Need what, Sheppard?"

John gasped and tried to move, but McKay weighed him down. "Please...hold me."

Lifting his mouth from John's mottled skin, McKay blew across the wet spot he'd made. "I'm holding you, John."

With a gasp, John failed a arm until Ronon pinned it down. "Not enough. Ropes, there's ropes..."

Pulling back, McKay looked at Ronon who was scanning the room. "What after you're bound, John? What comes next?"

John moaned and started to sit up until Ronon shoved him back down and leaned weight on his chest. With a grunt, John relaxed back. "Fucking." He closed his eyes. "Letting me take as much as I can."

Rodney searched the closet that John had been flailing his arm at. "What each of us, one after the other?"

John shivered, squirming in Ronon's hold. "Oh, yeah...both. Oh, both would..." John squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm greedy."

Dropping the rope he'd found, Rodney firmly slapped John's thigh. "Stop. We agreed that I'd call you names, that you don't call yourself negative things."

John nodded. Ronon watched as Rodney began to wind the rope around John's wrists up his arms to his elbows.

"What else do you want, Sheppard?" Ronon traced a end of a welt on John's side.

With unfocused eyes, John stared towards the ceiling as Rodney wove the rope around his arms. "Belonging. Love." John lolled his head towards Ronon. "Feels good to be held down so I can fly."

Ronon smoothed back John's hair. "Yes. You want me to stay?"

John blinked slowly. "Fuck me. Stay...Like you." John smiled. "Lots."

With a small grin back, Ronon picked up another length of rope. "May I weave, McKay?"

Without even looking up from where he was fastening the rope to itself, McKay nodded.

****

Ronon pulled Sheppard upright, his head laying limply, and started weaving the rope around his torso, purposefully laying the rope across welts from the night before. Working carefully, Ronon made sure that the ropes couldn't rub very much. With a touch of gel, lube they called it here, at each contact point Ronon was done.

When he sat back, Ronon saw the thin cord McKay had wrapped around Sheppard's cock. Little crisscrosses left bits of skin bare and the wraps around the head and base would be felt with every touch.

John panted as McKay petted his hair.

"So good, John. Stand up."

With little help, John stood and spread his legs wide. Ronon watched McKay wrapping a rope around one leg for several moments before copying the pattern on the other leg. Above them Sheppard swayed slightly. Ronon pressed his fingernail into Sheppard's hip and that got him to hold still until McKay tied off the last rope at John's ankle.

With a gentle push, Sheppard was bent at the waist, his ass in the air. A breathy moan escaped Sheppard. Caressing the rope that wrapped around Sheppard's forearm, Ronon watched McKay slick his fingers.

"Sore from last night?"

John wiggled and sighed as McKay brushed his hole with wet fingertips. "Back is sore."

"Uh huh." McKay slid a finger gently around John's opening. Ronon gripped the rope wrapped around John's upper arm and squeezed as McKay's fingers sank into John.

Moaning, John arched into the thrust. Ronon slid a loose hand up and down John's dick. McKay began to slowly finger fuck John. He added another finger as John went limp enough his head touched the sheets.

****

He was on fire. The pain from the welts mingled with the thrusting fingers inside him and John pushed back trying to find more. He needed it. Needed them. With a grunt, John tried to find Ronon. He had to keep Ronon with him, no running away from what they could have.

With a cry, John latched his mouth onto Ronon's wrist. It was nice skin. He sank his teeth in, trying to keep the warm wrist in his mouth as Ronon rumbled. He tried to listen, but it didn't matter, so John sucked on Ronon's skin until he was gently pried off.

As suddenly as Ronon's skin disappeared it came back. Not seeing a mark on the skin in front of him, John latched on with his teeth and began sucking in time to the thrusting in his ass. He was wanted like this. Needed. They loved him like this. Sucking harder, John spread his legs wider, the ropes cutting into his knees and shins.

****

Ronon nudged Sheppard's leg back in a little as the rope cut deep into John's pale skin. Letting Sheppard pull on his nipple, Ronon helped reposition Sheppard so that he was straddling McKay. Ronon pulled Sheppard's head back, as McKay slid his cock into Sheppard.

With his fingers, Ronon traced the ropes, listening to Sheppard's sounds as McKay slowly fucked him. He listened to Sheppard pleading with McKay for more. Slicking his fingers, Ronon gently slid a finger into Sheppard beside McKay's shaft.

John's head snapped back. He shivered as he groaned. "Oh, yes. Please...more."

Pulling up a rope with his free hand, Ronon let it snap back. The sound was sharp and John grunted as he ground himself down on McKay. Ronon slipped another finger in and twisted them.

McKay arched and whimpered. Ronon wrapped his long arms around Sheppard and held him still.

"Ours, Sheppard. You've given yourself to us." Ronon slammed into Sheppard and held him fast as he arched up with a cry. "Worth everything, my own."

John sucked in great heaving breaths as they rocked together in and out. McKay buried his face in John's chest as Ronon moved an arm to wrap around McKay as well. He could feel McKay's hand pumping John's cock, pressing the little cord into John's sensitive skin.

Pounding harder, faster, Ronon felt it as John began to shake between them.

"That's...it, John." McKay's hand jacked faster. "Come apart for us. Show us your trust."

****

John felt good and hurt. His body shook as his dick pulsed. He shattered as the pain grew. His cock hurt, the pleasure in his ass mingling and making John arch into the arms holding him. His prostate was stroked and hit, the pleasure pulsing through him as he convulsed.

****

Ronon trembled as he lay a dazed John down on his side. John stirred enough to mutter a thank you before snuggling deeper into the covers. He'd made quick work of the ropes and cords holding Sheppard. Once all the ropes were freed, McKay spread a sharp smelling creme on the welts. Then he helped McKay pull a shirt on Sheppard's thin frame.

The shirt made Sheppard shiver and moan quietly. Ronon wrapped himself around Sheppard's back and watched McKay speak quietly into his radio, telling someone that Sheppard was only on-call. That done, McKay slipped back into the bed with them.

"I don't know how John's bed does this, but it is never bigger unless I'm going to be sleeping in it." McKay frowned. "Well, it'll probably do it for you too, now."

Ronon lifted John's limp arm up. McKay didn't need more of an invitation to move closer. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Oh, no, you don't. I don't want to hear the crap from John that'd bring." McKay lifted his head to look closely at Ronon. "John's the submissive. You know that right?"

Smiling, Ronon rubbed a large hand down Sheppard's front. "My own."

McKay snorted as he rearranged John's limbs to his liking. "As long as you continue to share."


End file.
